


A Legend Born

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for a VinList Picture Prompt ChallengeThe Saloon's Bat-Wing doors even have a story to tell.





	A Legend Born

Solid I stand.

Battle worn and scarred.

A shining patina of honey-gold; finish honed by work worn hands. 

Beckoning weary travelers enter. Both invitation and barrier. 

Touched by all who dare cross through. 

The stories I could tell. Stories of anger and strife, of daring and hope, of loss and suffering, of fortunes made and lives lost.

Outside time passes while within six men wait, subdued, their low timbre voices resonating softly. 

Silent I stand awaiting the touch of a weary tracker. 

Swinging wide. 

Seven reunited. 

Oh, the stories I could tell; of friendship, of laughter…of a legend born.


End file.
